History Lessons
by Earth Star
Summary: sequel to History Repeats After Kyon witness the frightful encounter of Haruhi meeting his mother, he learns some useful tips from his father.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't this series or any of its characters and I don't wish to make a profit from this story.

Author's Note: This story is a sequel to "History Repeats" So I recommend you read that story first before this one.

_History Lessons_

"Here, son."

There was a loud thud as a fat notebook landed on my computer desk. I glanced up from my homework. I hadn't even heard my father enter my room. I swear, there are times I'm convinced he's part cat due to his tendency to sneak about without anyone noticing.

My father stared at me solemnly as he waited for me to open the notebook. It was old. Most of the pages were turning yellow and were slightly torn. The content itself was rather unusual. It contained names of places, very detailed descriptions on what these places were and clear directions on how to get there. I then recognized the handwriting of this notebook as belonging to my father.

"Dad, what is this?"

He titled his glasses. "A list of the most boring and uneventful places in the city and possibly all of Japan."

"And why would I want this?"

My father sighed and leaned against my desk. "Your mother told me about your club."

"...Oh..." I had been trying to erase that horrible image of my mother and Haruhi bonding from my mind. The idea of my mother having a lot in common with Haruhi is the most disturbing thing I have ever learned. "But, why would I want this?"

My father patted me on the shoulder. "Here is a very good tip son. If a girl can drag you to a variety of places, there's no reason you can't do the same. I found taking your mother to these places was the best way to keep her out of trouble." He paused and twitched slightly. "Especially after we almost got arrested."

I dropped my pen. "You were arrested?"

"ALMOST." He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "It's a long story."

I was beginning to wonder what EXACTLY my mother had made her club do and prayed she wouldn't pass on her ideas to Haruhi.

"Here's another tip," my father continued, putting his hands into his pockets. "Whatever you do, don't EVER take your friend to a horror movie. People tend to get more paranoid than normal if they have an over active imagination." He then groaned. "It took me three weeks to convince your mother that our home room teacher wasn't a werewolf."

"...I thought she was into ghosts."

"That's the other things about horror movies. They tend to give people temporary new obsessions."

I had already decided long ago to never take Haruhi to a horror movie, but my father just gave me further motivation not to do so.

"That notebook may be slightly out of date, but I think you'll find it useful."

He turned to leave and just as I was about to read the notebook more carefully, he paused in the doorway. "Um...one more thing son."

I eased back, wondering what other tips he had left for me. The last one topped the rest.

My father stared back at me seriously, but I could see his left eye twitching. "If a ghost ever asks you if you're a god, say yes."

"...Why, would I do that?"

He shook his head. "Don't ask. Just trust me on this." He shuddered. "It's just easier."

My father left leaving me with an unsettled feeling and wondering if it was possible that my mother had been in some ways more troublesome than Haruhi.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is a contiuation of History Repeats and History Lesson, but I decided to add it as a chapter to History Lesson. It's been a while since I wrote it and people are more likely to remember it if I added it as a chapter to this. I did want to continue this idea, but I didn't have a good idea as to how. However, then one of my friends kept poking me about it and gave me this idea, so I have to give him a big thanks for that.

**History Lesson Part 2**

I felt utter fear and dread as soon as I entered the club room. That is to say, more so than usual.

The room was filled with candles, which were being lit by Nagato and a trembling Asahina-san. Koizumi was preoccuppied setting up an ouiji board and Haruhi whirled around to yell at me, finger in my face.

"It's about time! What took you so long?!"

"I was asking the teacher some questions I about my math homework."

"Excuses," Haruhi pouted.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I needed a minute to mentally prepare myself for the insanity I was about to enter. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Haruhi replied. "We're going to hold a seance!" Her eyes lit up in excitement. "I can't believe I never thought of this before! Just think, we might actually encounter a spirit! Hey, maybe we can summon something cool like a kitsune or a headless woman?"

I ignored Haruhi's ramblings as I took a seat. The sheer number of candles amazed me. There were honestly too many to count. I fingered the edge of the ouiji board. "Where did you get all of this junk?"

Koizumi took a seat across from me. "Suzumiya-san borrowed it from your mother. Apparently, all this stuff belongs to her."

I groaned. Of course it did! I could charge my own mother with a charge of enablement. Also, Koizumi, did I just detect a hint of annoyance in your voice? It's not my fault my mother turned out to have such a weird hobby.

"All right! Mikuru, take a seat at the other end of the table. Yuki, turn off the lights and take a seat next to Kyon. The book says we need to form a perfect circle."

Why can't you put this much effort into normal hobbies?

Asahina took a seat, quivering like a leaf, not that I blamed her. I was getting nervous myself. Who knews what kind of creature Haruhi could summon.

Nagato turned off the lights and took a seat near me. Haruhi sat down and laid the book open in front of her. "The book says we have to hold hands and close our eyes as one person repeats the chant to summon the spirit. Of course that will be me since I'm the leader."

The leader of calamity in my opinion.

Soon Haruhi started the chant as the rest of us obediently, closed our eyes to keep Haruhi from yelling at us. The chant was rather long.

When Haruhi was done, we sat and waited. It was a very tense five minutes. Nagato and Asahina-san were both gripping my hands tightly. We were all prepared for the worst.

Finally, Haruhi dropped her hands and cried out in frustration. "Argh! What's taking so long?!" She stood up. "I'm going to get myself a drink, I'll be back in a minute."

Once the door closed, we all released hands and I could let myself relax for a moment. "Looks like the ghost is a no show." I let my head lean back. "That's a relief, I was worried there for a moment."

"K-Kyon-kun!" Asahina-san had suddenly become quite pale and pointed a shaky finger.

It was also then that I noticed that I felt very cold. I gulped and slowly turned in my seat.

A young woman stood near me; at least I assumed she was a woman, I wasn't one hundred percent sure. She was dressed in black and had long flowing white hair that had a life of its own. The scariest part about her would be her face. Her eyes glowed an eerie yellow and she was grinning. It wasn't a pleasant smile.

I heard a thump from behind. I turned my neck. The noise had been Asahina-san fainting. Koizumi had knelt down to her, but he kept his gaze upon the white woman. He looked uneasy. Nagato didn't look scared, but she was staring at our guest intensely.

I felt movement and returned my attention back to our current problem. The woman moved forward and got far too close to my face. I noticed she also had a pair of sharp fangs.

I was scared stiff. Then she said something unexpected. "Are you a god?"

At that moment, I could hear my father's advice echoing in my head. I straightened my posture. In a firm tone, which was hard to pull off considering the scream I was suppressing, I said., "Yes, I am."

The ghost blinked. She seemed shocked. Then snarled and cursed. She backed away and vanished without a word.

WIth her disappearance my strength evaporated as well and I collapsed onto the table.

At this point Haruhi came back with a drink can in her hand. "Hey, what's wrong with Mikuru? Is she feeling sick?"

Haruhi, if I weren't a human rag doll right now, I would pour that drink all over you.

8080808080808080808080808

"Dad," I called as I entered my father's study. "Mom says dinner's ready."

He continued to type at top speed. He didn't even look up from his computer. "Be there in a minute."

I thought of leaving, but my feet stopped me. I might as well bring it up now. "Dad...um...Mom gave Haruhi some stuff and my club held a seance."

My father's fingers halted. There was a long pause. "Did a ghost show up?"

I fingered the doorknob. It felt so weird having a conversation with my father as if ghosts were an everyday event. "Um..yeah..."

"Long white hair, yellow eyes and fangs?"

I swallowed, but I couldn't say I was surprised. "That's the one."

My father turned in his chair and stood up, adjusting his glasses. He stared at my face. "What was your answer?"

"I said,yes."

My father's muscles relaxed. He patted me on a shoulder like I had just gotten top marks in my class. "That's my boy." Then he turned and went back to his seat. "I just need to finish this last sheet. I'll be there in a minute."

I wanted to leave, but there was still a question I had to ask. "Dad, what would have happened if I had said 'No'?"

My father seemed to twitched. "Son, trust me, you don't want to know."

8080808080808080808

The next day in the club room, I was thrilled to find all the candles and the ouiji board gone, packed up in a small box in a corner. Haruhi had declared the seance was a failure, much to her disappointment.

Asahina-san was still a bit shaky, so Haruhi decided to take her to the school nurse for a check up. "We can't have our mascot falling ill."

That left, Nagato sitting in a corner reading and me playing othello with Koizumi. However, we had barely begun the game when Koizumi asked me a question.

"By the way Kyon, I've been wanting to know, how did your father come across such useful advice?"

I had only told the others that my old man had warned me how to answer such a question. I hadn't told them any of my other suspicions regarding my parents. Now was a good time as any.

"Apparently his old club used to do a lot of the same stuff we do."

I decided that I owed my father a huge favor. That was the first time I'd seen that much raw fear on Koizumi's face.


End file.
